Después de la tormenta
by cullen k
Summary: Isabella mejor conocida como Bella esta enamorada de Edward un chico que apenas a conocido una noche después de una fiesta familiar y de llevar a una de sus mejores amigas a casa sufrió de la peor manera sera que Edward le ayudara y que después de la tormenta pase algo entre ellos? mal summary pasen y lean :)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 El comienzo de la tormenta parte 1

Pov Bella

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero mis amigos me dicen Bella acabo de pasar a primer semestre de universidad estoy estudiando psicología tengo 17años no soy la típica chica popular tengo un cabello hasta la cintura color chocolate unos ojos igual chocolate uso gafas mi piel es blanca casi como la nieve tengo 2 hermanos los cuales son guapísimos a decir verdad Rosalie y Jasper si ellos son guapísimos nada que ver conmigo su belleza sobrepasa y bueno ellos son gemelos tan parecidos a mamá. Iba camino a casa cuando me mandaron un mensaje de que me verían en la iglesia, si raro en fin estaba buscando un lugar donde estacionar mi preciado auto el cual era un hermoso mustang color rojo era mi bebe sin duda lo cuidaba demasiado entre a la iglesia y vi a todos y por todos me refiero a los chicos del grupo a mi mejor amiga Brenda y a quien más me alegro ver fue a Edward y mi familia me alegre mucho pero decidí poner atención

-Mamá que fue eso

-Eso cariño fue algo que prometí cuando eras más pequeña así que aquí estas-solo sonreí y salude a todos después de eso fuimos a mi casa donde había una comida ya entrada la noche

-Oh dios ya es tarde y tengo que irme –dijo Brenda

-Porque no te quedas a dormir?

-No, no la verdad no quiero molestar y mañana me levantare temprano

-Bueno entonces yo misma te llevare- no espere respuesta solo me encamine hacia mi auto

-Hola-automaticamente sonreí al ver quien era

-Hola Edward como estas?

-Muy bien por cierto a dónde vas a estas horas?

-Oh bueno iré a dejar a mi amiga- sonreí tímidamente

-Si quieres yo la puedo llevar vive por mi casa y no sería molestia

-No como crees yo misma la llevare

-Bueno si insistes –dijo no muy convencido me sonroje un poco después de llegar a mi casa me dushe y me puse un bonito vestido color rojo a petición de mi prima Lucy ella tiene una hermosa nena llamada Sophia

-Bien llegamos

-Aquí te estacionaras?

-Si

-Pero esta obscuro

-Tranquila anda vamos –ambas bajamos del coche y nos dirijimos a su casa tocamos y nos abrió su mamá

-Hola señora buenas noches

-Hola mis niñas buenas noches no pasas Bella?


	2. Chapter 2

El comienzo de la tormenta parte 2

Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la trama es toda mia y de mi loca imaginación

 _La vida no es siempre color de rosa a veces las mejores cosas vienen después de una tormenta_

Pov Bella

-Oh no señora lo lamento pero es noche y debo regresar a mi casa-me despedí de Brenda, su madre y hermano ella vivía detrás de una secundaria yo estacione en el lado derecho viéndolo desde atrás me encamine a mi auto rebusque las llaves en mi bolso me sentía nerviosa y no sabía el motivo cuando al fin abrí y estaba a punto de subir cuando alguien me jalo sentí mucho miedo

-Por favor déjeme yo yo…-no acabe la frace pues sentí como me golpeaban en la cara no podía más que llorar y tratar de quitarme pero era más fuerte y no podía sentí un muro duro y frio y un fuerte golpe estaba contra la pared el solo me miraba y entonces sentí como se restregaba contra mi sentí asco

-P…por…por favor se lo suplico…déjeme…no díre nada-sentí otro golpe y después como rasgaba mi ropa me sentí sucia solamente puede llorar

-Es mejor que te quedes calladita –en ese momento no pude hacer nada más que seguir llorando tenía miedo ¿porque ami? ¿Por qué yo? Si solo soy una chica que nunca ha tenido problemas, que solo vive para hacer feliz a sus amigos, que nunca ha tenido un novio todo por estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado me perdí en mi propio mundo solo pensando en que eso era una pesadilla el solo gemía y gruñía solo quería morir en ese momento sentí como me soltaba y caía en el frio suelo me puse en posición fetal mientras escuchaba con el se ponía bien sus ropas llore más fuerte

-Ya cállate! Entiende nadie te va a escuchar –me golpeo tan fuerte y me jalo el cabello y de un momento a otro solo sentí mi cuerpo adolorido caer en el suelo y todo se volvió negro como un gran agujero negro

Pov Narrador

En otra parte de la ciudad…

-No se sabe nada de ella

-No Rene-contesto Lucy la prima de los Swan

-Oh Dios donde ésta mi pequeña porque no le hablan a Brenda

-Mamá tranquila Jazz acaba de ir a llamar a Brenda –Rosalie la hermana mayor de Bella trataba de tranquilizar a su madre mientras Jasper su hermano le hablaba a la mejor amiga de Bella

Mientras tanto en la conversación con Jasper…

-Hola?

-Hola Brenda al fin contestas quería preguntar si de casualidad no ésta Bells contigo

-No Jazz acaso no ha llegado ella se fue hace casi una hora no puede ser posible que no haya llegado a su casa

-Pues si ella no ha regresado a la casa donde rayos estará Isabella me preocupa

-Oh Dios Jazz mi hermano y yo saldremos a buscarla cerca de mi casa te avisaremos si hay noticias

-Muy bien Brenda nos mantenemos en contacto

Jasper colgó la llamada y fue con la familia a comentarles que Brenda tampoco sabia nada de Bella mientras tanto Brenda y su hermano salieron a buscarla pero en eso se escucharon ambulancias cerca del lugar ambos corrieron asía el lugar donde estaba la multitud

-Que ha sucedido?

-Oh cariño una muchacha fue violada y ya an llegado los paramédicos intentan hacerla reaccionar pobre muchacha tan joven –Brenda miro donde estaban los paramédicos y no creía lo que veía su amiga su mejor amiga tirada en el suelo con sangre y marcas en todos lados

-Dios no!

-Que sucede Brenda-pregunto Alex el hermano de Brenda

-Mira no puede ser es Bella déjame ir con ella por favor-Brenda lloraba a mares mientras maldecía por haber dejado a su amiga ir sola se sentía realmente culpable de lo que estaba pasando que le diría a Jasper a Rosalie peor aún que le diría a Rene

Hola chicas y chicos espero les guste este nuevo capítulo de Después de la tormenta ya apareció Jasper y Rosalie como ven alomejor el siguiente capítulo es de alguno de ellos o no se bueno estaba nerviosilla es mi primer novela espero les guste encerio


	3. Chapter 3

Los hermanos Swan

Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la trama es toda mia y de mi loca imaginación

 _La vida no es siempre color de rosa a veces las mejores cosas vienen después de una tormenta_

Pov Jasper

Mi nombre es Jasper Swan tengo una gemela llamada Rosalie ambos tenemos cabello color dorado con ojos azules y piel blanca como la porcelana tengo una hermana menor Isabella o Bella como le gusta que la llamemos mis padres son Charlie y Rene Swan ellos se separaron cuando Rose y yo teníamos 4 años y Bella 1año los 3 somos inseparables por eso en este momento estábamos sumamente preocupados por ella ya que sabemos que no se atrasa para llegar nunca y si eso pasa ella nos avisa

-Jazz que pasa porque aún no sabemos nada de Bells

-Rose tranquila si mamá te ve así se asustara sabes cómo es –le dije a Rose ya que tarde mucho en tranquilizar a mi madre y ahora estaba dormida

-Lo se Jazz pero tengo miedo algo me dice que ah Bells le paso algo ella nunca se tarda –en eso sonó mi celular

-Jasper Swan quien habla?

-Jazz soy Brenda y tengo algo que decirte –Brenda lloraba y eso me alarmo

-Habla Brenda que sucede cómo ésta mi hermana?

-Ella oh Jazz lo lamento tanto ella fue violada cerca de mi casa antes de incluso entrar a su auto ella intento hacer algo pero ese tipo no la dejo –no eso no podía ser pero encontraría al responsable mi hermanita la más pequeña violada pero quien podría hacerle eso a un angel como mi hermana esa chica que no le hace nada a nadie esa chica que a todos quiere y que va a la iglesia porque mi hermanita ¿Por qué?

-Eso no puede ser donde ésta mi hermana donde se encuentra en este momento?

-Acaba de llegar una ambulancia la van a trasladar al hospital ésta gravemente herida yo lo lamento

-Brenda tranquila no fue tu culpa en un momento salimos para haya –pobre Brenda estaba herida no es para menos es la mejor amiga de mi pequeña ahora viene lo más difícil

-Jazz era Brenda ¿Qué pasó?

-Rose esto es muy difícil pero Bells ella

-Jazz me estas espantando que paso con mi hermana

-Ella fue violada y ésta gravemente herida

-Oh Dios! –mi hermana me abrazo y empezó a llorar sabía que esto era difícil pero teníamos que ayudar a Bells y esto no ayudaba

-Rose Bella nos tiene que ver bien ella no puede vernos así entiendes ella necesita nuestra ayuda –ella solo atino a asentir ya que intentaba calmarse

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Mamá creí que estabas dormida

-Lo estaba pero me eh levantado Jasper hijo, ¿Qué pasa, que tiene Rosalie?

-Mamá lo que pasa es que Bells ella fue abusada sexualmente

-Oh no! mi niña pero que paso? –mi madre estaba al borde de las lagrimas nunca en mis 18años había visto a Rene así

-Mamá ella ésta muy herida por lo que me comento Brenda y ahora la llevan al hospital

-Entonces que esperas Jasper vamos quiero verla anda hijo quiero ver a mi niña Rosalie cariño prepara ropa para tu hermana-mi madre estaba en un pequeño shock y ella misma quería ver a mi hermana Rose subió y trajo una maletita con ropa prepare el coche para salir rumbo al hospital

-Jasper? –no me dio tiempo respoder-Oh Jasper lo lamento tanto –me abrazo y se puso a llorar ella es como una hermana más y me dolió verla así Rose se unió a nuestro abrazo mientras mis dos pequeñas lloraban yo les daba consuelo ese que ellas necesitaban y que mi Belly también necesitara

Pov Rosalie

Mi nombre es Rosalie Swan tengo 18 años y tengo un gemelo Jasper y una pequeña hermana Isabella o Bella como le gusta que le digamos los 3 somos inseparables y Brenda la mejor amiga de Belly a veces se nos une somos como hermanas y obvio Jazz siempre nos protege.

Una vez nos separamos los 3

-Yo lo lamento chicos

-Tranquila Brenda tu no tuviste la culpa ¿Cómo ésta mi hermana?

-A un no sabemos Alex y yo seguimos la ambulancia pero apenas llego-hablamos un rato hasta que

-Familiares de Isabella Swan

Un capítulo más de Después de la tormenta ojala les guste ya se soy una dramática jaja

Cullen K.


	4. Chapter 4

¿En coma?

Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la trama es toda mía y de mi loca imaginación

 _La vida no es siempre color de rosa a veces las mejores cosas vienen después de una tormenta_

Pov Rosalie

-Familiares de Isabella Swan

-Si es mi hija ¿como esta?

-Señora buenas noches soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen vera su hija llego con graves golpes y no solo en el cuerpo sí no también en la cabeza la mantendremos en observación esta noche

-Oh mi pequeñita –dijo mi madre con un sollozo

-Doctor Cullen ¿podemos verla?

-Lamento decirles que no debido a que ella se encuentra en un estado crítico pero si en la mañana se encuentra bien claro que la verán –la verdad tenía mucho miedo mi hermanita no lo puedo creer estuvimos en vela toda la noche Alex y Jazz de un lado para el otro parecían leones enjaulados alrededor de las 2am enfermeras y doctores corrían y entraban cerca de donde estábamos Alex y Jazz se pusieron alerta mientras Brenda y yo tratábamos de no despertar a mi madre

-Doctor Cullen que sucede ¿pasa algo con mi hermana?

-Podría hablar con usted y con su hermana un momento

-Claro –Jazz y yo nos a cercamos al doctor Cullen -¿Qué sucede doctor?

-Verán la señorita Swan acaba de entrar en coma

-Oh no –mis lágrimas caían involuntariamente y mi hermano me abrazo intentando consolarme

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?

-No lo sé puede ser dos días, una semana, un mes, un año, diez años o simplemente ella no podría despertar –eso solo incremento mi llanto esto no podía pasar porque la vida nos odia acaso

-¿La podemos pasar a ver?

-Si ésta bien síganme –llegamos a la habitación 312 el doctor Cullen abrió la puerta y ahí estaba mi hermana con sus mejillas rojas un ojo morado moretones por los brazos por la cara y su labio roto y eso solo era lo que se podía ver –Bueno los dejo chicos cualquier cosa solo aprietan el botón –el doctor Cullen se retiró dejándonos con nuestra hermana

-Oh Belly lo lamento, lamento no haberte acompañado a dejar a Brenda mi hermanita

-Tranquila Rose ella estará bien es fuerte y lo sabes –solo atine a asentir en la mañana entro mamá quien no tomo muy bien la noticia de que Bella estaba en coma lloro mucho pero después de eso nos dijo a mí y a Jazz que fuéramos a la casa a comer algo y dormir cuando llegamos a casa decidí limpiar un poco hacer algo de comer no soy experta esa es Bella pero algo se de la cocina una vez listo todo volvimos al hospital donde estaban algunos amigos de la iglesia y de la universidad saludamos a todos y mi madre fue a la casa un rato

-¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido?

-Mi padre es el doctor Cullen –explico Edward a quien no había visto

-¿S..sa..sabes lo que le paso?

-No mi padre solo me aviso que ella estaba hospitalizada y fue todo quería venir a ver como estaba y los chicos también es por eso que me tome el atrevimiento de avisarles

-Gracias de verdad

-No tienes nada que agradecer lo hacemos de todo corazón y con ayuda de Dios todo saldrá bien ya verán chicos –si mi hermana era muy santa por así decir conoció a Edward en la iglesia y tiene buenos amigos ahí Daniela Brenda y Elizabeth son sus mejores amigas de la prepa pero de ellas 3 solo Brenda me caía bien también estaban Gerardo Carlos y Edgar ellos 3 son los mejores amigos de mi hermanita por otro lado estaban Edward Sandra Luis Vanessa y otros muchos los cuales la apoyaban en la iglesia y eso me gusta en estos momentos ella los necesitaba a todos

-Eddie! –se escuchó una voz burlona

-Emmett cállate sabes que odio que me digan así

-Disculpa hermanito pero papá dijo que estabas aquí sucede algo –Edward me miro y luego al tal Emmett

-Emm ella es Rosalie la hermana de Bella la chica que…-no termino la frase

-…que está internada aquí

-Hola linda te puedo decir Rosie

-Emmett compórtate Rosalie y su familia están pasándola mal por Bella

-Espera Bella la chica que se sonroja con facilidad?

-Si ella misma

-Ahora si disculpa Rosalie pero es que mi hermano ésta un poco chiflado

-Tranquilo Edward que el este chiflado no es tu problema ahora si me disculpan –me di la media vuelta y fui a la cafetería del hospital

Pov Narrador

3 meses después

En esos 3 meses habían pasado muchas cosas por ejemplo Emmett se pasaba por el hospital cada que podía Edward estaba en contacto con la familia Swan para ver el progreso de la más pequeña de la familia Jasper había arreglado todo para que cuando su hermanita saliera del coma pudiera regresar rápido a sus estudios si la pobre Isabella aun no daba signos de despertar la pobre pequeña seguía en esa cama tan horrible el doctor Cullen decía que tal vez pronto despertaría pero quien había estado velando sus sueños no era otro que su padre Charlie Swan

Pov Bella

Todo estaba oscuro pero se escuchaban voces lejanas de pronto me encontraba en un hermoso prado rodeada de flores de muchos colores estaba sentada en una banca

-Hola mi niña

-Abuela Marie

-Si cariño soy yo

-¿Qué haces aquí abue? ¿Estoy muerta?

-Oh no mi pequeña

-Entonces

-Bueno pues veras cuando vuelvas a abrir tus ojitos habrá muchas cosas que debes superar pero tú y yo sabemos que lo aras

-¿Qué es eso que debo superar abuela?

-No yo no te lo puedo decir pero pase lo que pase sabes que tu familia todos cariño todos te apoyan incluso Charlie –estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que-Oh mi niña es tarde tú debes regresar y yo también te quiero Bells y recuerda cariño pase lo que pase Dios sabe porque te puso a ti esa prueba –pronto mi abuela se desvaneció y todo se volvió oscuro pronto escuche voces

-Jazz

-Si Brenda

-¿Ella estará bien?

-Claro que si no lo dudes

-Son muchas las noticias que le daremos si despierta

-No sé cómo lo tome pero esperemos que lo todo vaya bien –pronto abrí mis ojos y parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz

-Jazz –mi voz salió ronca

-Bella oh Dios despertaste

Bueno aquí está un capítulo más no podre actualizar en unos días ya que me voy de vacaciones jeje y bueno aclaraciones bella áun no conoce a alice ni a emmett otra cosa el capítulo pasado tuve un error mil disculpas decía que los papas de bella se separaron cuando ella tenia 1año y jazz y rose 4 pero no era 2 en vez de 4 perdón enserio y bueno ya aparecieron Edward y emmett estoy abierta a sugerencias

Guest así es soy primeriza pero estoy abierta a sugerencias no me molesta en absoluto espero te haya gustado el segundo y tercer capitulo intento hacer lo que se puede espero la sigas leyendo y espero sugerencias xD

Hadabelle cullenswanmasen gracias por leerla espero te guste saludooos :)


End file.
